


Once Lost

by Mewdove



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/M, Hallucinations, Loss, OC's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewdove/pseuds/Mewdove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maylee Crosslow had a normal life.... until HE took everything from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a 9th grade project and found it again. I read it over and really liked it. I won't continue it but here's what I had. It's based on Homestuck, but has nothing to do with it story wise. Just the idea of trolls and their culture.

Maylee Crosslow just lost something very important, and for once, it wasn’t her sanity. She adjusts her jean jacket to cover up her arms. A green symbol, which resembles a cross tilted on its side, stands out in relief on the front of her black shirt. Her baggy jeans completely cover her long legs. She lies down in her recuperacoon, eyes slowly closing. She doesn’t really care if the bright green slime gets all over her clothes. The slime heals people if they’re in pain mentally or physically. She thought it would help, but she was wrong. “Why isn’t it working?” she wonders to herself. She didn’t quite feel like finding out. Standing up she steps out of the cocoon-like bathtub. Glancing around her room she notices the window is open. A cold breeze floats inside, surrounding her with its icy gust. Shivering, she sits down on her bed. Even with her jacket on she’s still cold. It might not have even been the wind that triggered her sudden shivering, but her brain remembering the thing that she lost. Letting out a sigh and forcing herself to rise, she leaves the room, for there are too many bad memories inside this chamber.  
“Maylee!” She glances around, searching for the thing that called out to her. “Maylee!” the pleasant voice rings through her head. Her heart sinks as she realizes there’s nobody there. Closing her eyes, then opening them again, she sees children playing in the hall, laughing and running after each other. One of the girls turn toward her. “Mommy! Wanna play with us?” She shuts her eyes, shadow longing for this painful memory to go away. She slowly opens them again just to see a black shadow engulfing the children, swallowing them up. Screams echo through her head.  
“No!” she cries out, reaching for kids that aren’t really there. A young girl reaches back but just as Maylee is about to grab the child’s hand the girl gets covered by the shadows. She lets out one last cry. Maylee falls to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” she sobs. Something inside her snaps as she jumps to her feet, screaming loudly and placing her hands on her head. Her cries slowly turn into determination. She has to find him. She has to. Maylee races down the stairs and out the door of her large castle-like house. She runs into the darkened forest. She doesn’t pay attention to the tree branches clawing at her skin and clothes. Suddenly she bursts into a small clearing in the middle of the woods. A dark figure stands there, facing away from her. “Quillow” the female whispers out loud. The figure turns around. She can barely make out what he looks like. It’s a boy with short black hair and average looking clothes, a baggy black shirt and jeans. His discerning feature is his bright yellow eyes that, when they look at you, causes a shiver to travel down your spine.  
“Hello Maylee”. His voice sounds almost like nails on a chalk board. Maylee narrows her eyes, not saying a word. “Now don’t be like that. Why are you here anyway? Did I not tell you I never wanted to see you again?” he asks. Maylee nods, keeping her mouth shut. “Then enlighten me as to why you’re standing right in front of me”  
“Why?” she manages to choke out.  
He raises an eyebrow, confused, “Why what?”  
“Why did you have to take them away from me?” He steps closer to her, his movements like a snake. He places his hands gently on both of Maylee’s shoulders. The boy leans in close to her ear so she can feel his hot breath beating down on it.  
“They never existed in the first place, my dear. You’re beating yourself up over nothing. I never existed. You just wanted me to. Now, time to wake up.” His voice, now gentle, rings through her head. Suddenly her eyes snap open and she quickly sits up. Looking around, she finds herself laying down on her bed back in her room. Placing her hand on her chest she finds her heart racing. Softly touching her fingers to her cheek she discovers that she has also been crying. Not knowing why, she wipes away her tears. All she can remember is lying down to go to bed. She must have had a bad dream. It couldn’t have been important though if she forgot. Lying down again, Maylee goes back to sleep, no dreams this time, just peace.


End file.
